History Repeats
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: A spin-off to my story "Chain of Command". Another female OC falling for Jack O'Neill. Sorry. Can't help it.
1. Yes, sir!

**I had originally planned to post this as part of "Chain of Command", but for several reasons I decided against it. Think of it as a spin-off. For those of you who don't know CoC – go read it. Just kidding. Here's what you need to know: Evelyn Myers (OC) was Jack's CO when he was very young. She transferred him out of her chain of command because she had a major crush on him. Around the time of the first season of SG-1 they meet again, and Jack gives her a call now and then to talk about his missions. As much as he can, that is.**

**This story is AU.**

**Apparently I like coming up with female OCs, and somehow they all fall for Jack. Wonder why ;-) This is set very early in Season 6, Daniel has gone "Higher Plane" and Jonas isn't in the picture yet, so Jack assigns a forth who immediately gets herself in trouble. Ringing a bell? What can I say, she's replacing DANIEL!**

**Last one: warning for sexual allusions.**

Lieutenant Anna Sheen woke up in the SGC infirmary. The first thing she noticed was her CO sitting by her bed. The next thing was a dull throbbing pain that seemed to originate from her skull and radiated trough her body. And it got worse. Colonel Jack O'Neill had woken like this enough times to know what she felt like. He got up and notified the nurse. Then he turned back to his youngest – and newest – team member.

"Glad you could make it, lieutenant."

She had planned on answering "Thank you, sir" and maybe "What happened?", but she could barely manage to open her mouth, let alone speak. He got up when the nurse on duty returned with Dr. Fraiser. A minute later the pain got better and she drifted off again.

~o0o~

The next time she woke up it was Major Carter who sat with her. Anna felt a lot stronger, and the pain wasn't that bad anymore.

"Major", she managed.

"Hey Anna."

"I can't remember -"

"We were on P3X-135. You said you wanted to take a look at that tablet in the wall -"

"Oh no."

"I'm afraid yes."

"The colonel told me to stay away from it."

"Yeah. You'd better listened to him I guess."

"I thought he simply didn't understand the importance of the artifact -"

Sam Carter just looked at her. Anna felt incredibly stupid.

"I'm sorry."

"Just rest now, OK?"

Anna nodded, but somehow she felt this wasn't the end to this. The day she was released from the infirmary the nurse told her that she was expected to report to Col. O'Neill first thing in the morning. Crap.

~o0o~

She stood with her face to the wall, palms up against it and feet spread apart. His hands rested next to hers, his body encircling hers, and he was angrier than she had ever seen him. His voice was low but vibrating with rage, and he rasped right into her ear:

"You disobey my orders one more time and I swear to God I'll make you wish that damn thing _had_ killed you. Am I clear, lieutenant!"

Swallowing hard she answered:

"Yes, sir!"

Somehow it seemed that her vocabulary was reduced to "Yes" and "Sir" when he was concerned. Especially now that he was so close. He held his body an inch away, but she felt his presence, the warmth of his body radiating towards her. She could smell his scent, and she could feel his breath on her skin. Completely inappropriate shivers ran down her spine. This was her CO dressing her down, for cryin' out loud! It shouldn't actually turn her on that much. Or at all.

"Dismissed."

She closed her eyes and swallowed again. He pushed himself off of the wall and moved away from her. She knew she was supposed to turn and leave, but she was scared to death. If she faced him right there right now he would be able to read her like a book. Her knees gave way. She held on to the wall for support, trying to ascertain his position, but there was no sound. When she finally found the courage to turn around she was alone. She rested her back against the wall and let her head fall back. She was panting.

~o0o~

Still panting she woke up in her quarters. This had to stop. She couldn't keep dreaming about her CO. Especially not like this. Not when it was about – she glanced at her watch – not even an hour before she had to report to him. Double crap.

~o0o~

She just knew she was in deep shit the moment she stepped into his office. He was seated at his desk and didn't look up from his paperwork, letting her wait for a full minute before he ordered her to close the door.

"Doc tells me you're on the mend. That true?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

He tossed the pen onto his desk and stood. Once more she realized how tall he was. And how intimidating. His eyes narrowed.

"What the hell were you thinking, lieutenant?"

"Sir?"

"Don't 'sir' me! I had given you a direct order to stay the hell away from that damn thing. You could have gotten yourself killed. The whole damn place could have fallen on top of us. You could have gotten the whole team killed, for cryin' out loud!"

She didn't know what do say to that.

"Answer me. What were you thinking."

She licked her lips.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Bring it on."

"I thought you were underestimating the importance of that find, sir."

"Oh crap! It had been there for how long?"

"Probably about 2500 to 3500 years, if we take into account -"

"So, _lieutenant, _don't you think it could have stayed where it was for like another ten seconds until Carter had finished running her energy reading?"

Anna swallowed once.

"I guess that wouldn't have made much of a difference, sir."

"See? I'm happy you agree with me on that. From now on I expect you to simply _follow_ my orders, you don't have to like them. Will you be able to do that, lieutenant?"

She snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir!"

"Fine. Dismissed."


	2. Personal Issues

Things seemed to work just fine for two weeks. Anna made sure to follow her CO's orders to the letter and stay out of his way as much as possible. But then there was this pre mission briefing. For some reason he was already dressed in BDU – black – and she just couldn't keep her eyes off him. Well looking at your team leader while he was preparing a mission wasn't wrong in itself, but usually one was supposed to actually _hear_ what he was saying instead of – well, drooling. She realized she was in trouble when the room fell silent.

"Lieutenant?"

Obviously he'd addressed her before. Triple crap.

"Sir?"

"Did you or did you not finish the translation Major Carter asked you to do?"

Oh. Translate. She could do that.

"Yes, Sir."

"So?"

"So – what, sir?"

She could tell he was about to lose his patience.

"Did you bring it?"

Heat rushed to her face. Crap. Multiple crap! She _had_ been working on that thing late into the night because Sam had told her it was crucial for today's mission. Then she had fallen asleep with her face on the desk. When she woke up she decided to take a nap in her bed instead of the chair and return to finish it early in the morning. Which she hadn't done. Had they been talking about _that_ piece of information all along? Obviously she wasn't prepared and therefore the team couldn't move out. She swallowed. Could she pretend she just needed to get it from her office? There had been half a page of text left, and she had stopped because it was complicated and hard to pin down. No way would she be able to finish it in time. She swallowed again.

"Uh, no, sir. Actually it might not be exactly _finished..."_

And there it was. He did lose his patience. Pushing back his chair he stood. She ducked her head expecting him to yell. Instead his voice was dangerously low.

"T, Carter, you are dismissed. The mission is canceled until further notice."

He waited for both to get up. When Anna stood, too, he added:

"_You_ aren't going anywhere right now, lieutenant."

Sam licked her lips.

"Uh, sir, maybe it isn't necessary -"

"Major, I said you are dismissed. Get the hell out of here."

Anna swallowed again. Nice try, Sam. She made a mental note to thank the older woman later – given she would still be alive later. The door closed. The colonel still stood. Anna wasn't sure whether to duck or to stand to attention. She certainly didn't dare to look at him. When he didn't say anything she forced herself to do it anyway. Now that he was sure he had her attention he asked:

"Wanna tell me what's up with you?"

She thought about playing dumb for a moment, but when she saw the look on his face she reconsidered. Don't mess with this colonel.

"I can tell you're disappointed, sir. I swear I'm trying to do my best -"

"The hell you are."

"Sir?"

"I know what you're capable of, lieutenant. And _this_ is not your best."

He pulled himself together, deliberately keeping his voice gentle.

"I like you, lieutenant, or else you wouldn't be on my team. You're smart, and you're talented. I know your file, and this is not like you. So is there anything I can do for you?"

Oh boy. Wrong question. Focus.

"No, sir. I'll just have to work harder, sir."

"No, I'm not buying that. Something is bothering you. Spill."

"Please don't make me, sir."

"Pardon?"

"It's – personal, sir."

He really didn't know what to say to that. He cleared his throat.

"Listen, I won't force you to answer the question. But whatever it is, you'll have to sort it out. I _have_ to be sure I can rely on you. I'm not going into combat with you if I have the slightest doubt I can trust you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir. I swear you can, sir."

She was in deep, deep shit. And it hit the fan the very next day.


	3. Decision made

Sam and the colonel had taken point with Anna and Teal'c fanning out behind them. They were almost sure there was nobody on that planet, so Anna let her mind wander. What was it about black BDUs that made the colonel look this – irresistible? She checked the trees to the right. Nothing there besides T making his way through the bushes a lot stealthier than she would have expected given his stature. Same on the left. And in the middle, her CO's back. And – other parts. He held his P90 casually, but she knew that it would take him less than a second to aim it if necessary. She'd never understood the fascination weapons have on a lot of people. To her they were just part of the job. But watching Jack O'Neill handle a gun was something.

And then all hell broke loose. A staff weapon went off from the left side, and at the same time Teal'c yelled: "O'Neill! Take cover!", and fired his own weapon. Anna spun and stared in shock as a Jaffa went down, hit in the chest by T's shot. Both the major and the colonel had dropped to the ground, their P90s ready. But there was no movement, no sound. The Jaffa had been alone.

The colonel ordered them to fall back to the gate. While Sam was dialing he turned to Anna.

"Now what the hell was that? You were supposed to cover my back, how come I almost got shot? If it hadn't been for Teal'c I'd be toast!"

"I - wasn't paying attention, sir."

"Yeah, I figured."

She looked down at the ground in front of her boots.

"Sir, as soon as we're back at the SGC I'll hand in my request to be transferred."

Now that was unexpected. He let out a breath.

"Wait a minute. I don't think that's necessary. Just make sure it won't happen again!"

"Yeah, see – that's the thing. I can't guarantee it won't happen again."

"You – what?"

"Please just accept my request, sir."

Her voice was soft. She sounded defeated.

"Why would you want to be transferred?"

She still wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not saying it's what I _want, _sir. It's what I have to do."

"Still having personal issues? You need some leave?"

"No, sir. I need that transfer."

"Fine, if that's what you want, I'll accept it."

"Thank you, sir."

~o0o~

When he came home that day he had a message from Evelyn. He picked up the phone and called her back.

"Hey, how's it going?", she asked cheerfully.

He sighed.

"Looks like I'm losing my latest team member."

"Oh God Jack, last time we talked you said she was on the mend?"

"Oh crap, no, not like in 'KIA', more like in 'transferring'."

"Why?"

He ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know. Something's off. I mean, after she nearly got herself killed on that mission -"

" - you gave her some talking-to about disobeying your orders."

"Yeah. After that she tried really hard, and I thought she was settling in quite well. I mean she's smart, she's a good soldier, and she's amazing with languages. She reminds me a lot of Daniel, like he had a little sister..."

"You miss him, huh?"

He briefly closed his eyes.

"Yes. I do. But that's not the point."

"Right. We were talking about Lt. Sheen. So, what?"

"I don't know! She just seems unfocused. Makes mistakes. Stupid things that may jeopardize the mission or even someone's life. And it's just not like her."

"So I guess you'll have to find out what the problem is. Don't intimidate her."

He smiled.

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Solution found

"Anna. Have a seat."

Oh. He had _never_ called her Anna before.

"Do you want out of the program or out of the team?"

She looked surprised.

"Do I have a choice, sir?"

"Are you kidding me? After all the hard work I put into breaking you in I won't just let you disappear to some other command. So – you want to swap teams?"

She looked at him wide eyed.

"Well, if that's possible..."

"It shouldn't be too difficult to find someone who wants to join SG-1 I guess...so, that a 'yes'?"

"Yes, sir!"

"OK, and now please explain to me how exactly swapping teams will solve your personal issues."

"Well, frankly, sir, it just will."

"You're aware that you make chatting to _Teal'c_ look like a walk in the park, right?"

She chuckled.

"Yes, sir."

Leaning back in his chair he looked at her.

"Is it me who's the problem here?"

She almost had a heart attack.

"Sir?"

"After you almost got yourself killed recently I may have been a little harsh, but you have to understand -"

"No, Sir. That was absolutely appropriate. I deserved that for disobeying your orders."

That shouldn't sound hot in her mind, should it?

"So, what's it then?"

"Well, sir – as I said, it's personal, and I'd really - appreciate it if this could - stay between us."

"OK. So?"

"I didn't see that Jaffa coming because I was distracted, sir."

"By what?"

She looked even more uncomfortable now and her voice was very low.

"By you, actually."

"What?"

"I missed him because – my eyes were – on you, sir."

That just couldn't be true. Flattering, but wrong. _So _wrong. He had to hear her say it.

"You're telling me my – irresistibility almost got me killed?"

She couldn't help but smile.

"Basically, sir."

"God help me."

Jack let his head fall against the back of his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he forced himself to look at her.

"Well, I guess there's not much we can do about that, right?"

She was still smiling.

"No, sir. I'm afraid you will have to live with it. Sir."

And he just knew he was going to miss her.


	5. Epilogue

When Evelyn asked how it had gone he told her that Anna was going to swap teams. She seemed surprised by that, but all he said was:

"Well you know how it is. Sometimes people just need to get out of a certain chain of command."

It took her a moment, but then realization dawned.

"Oh God, Jack, don't tell me she has a crush on you."

"Looks like it."

"Well who could blame her."

He didn't comment on that.

"How do _you _feel about it?"

"Me? Hell, Evelyn, she's half my age. I'm flattered, but she should really find herself someone her age. It's a pity I'll lose her, but I don't have a choice. She requested it herself by the way."

"So it's history's repeating, huh?"

"Yeah. Only this time it's someone needing to get out of _my_ chain of command. But other than that – it's basically history repeating."

"Poor girl. I know what she feels like. So what now, will she be allowed to stay in the program?"

"Yes. I already found someone who's willing to swap places."

"A man, I hope?"

Jack chuckled.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you of all people. Yes, a man."

"Preferably heterosexual", she couldn't help but add.

"Married. I checked."

~o0o~

Jack spent a quiet evening in his favorite bar, clinging to his beer and enjoying the easy jazz played by a very good band. He thought back to the last mission and felt relieved. Things had turned out well and there was a nice weekend off ahead of him. He noticed someone approaching his table.

"Sir?"

Jack looked up into the smiling face of Anna Sheen.

"Lieutenant!"

"I wondered – since we are _so _not in the same chain of command anymore – would you like to dance?"

He flashed her a genuine smile.

"I can't see why not, lieutenant."

He stood and held out his hand to her. Practically beaming at him she took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor, pretending not to notice the way people looked at them. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you really alright with this – sir?"

"Yes, I am. Or I would be."

"If?"

"If you could bring yourself to drop the 'sir' for the moment."

She blushed.

"OK – Jack."

He smiled and nodded. Anna moved into his arms, and they started a slow dance. Anna felt Jack's hand on her back and moved into him a little more. This was getting dangerous. She cleared her throat.

"Actually it's captain now."

"Really? Congratulations! Doing good, are you?"

She hid her smile against his chest.

"Well since I can focus on the job now..."

She felt him chuckle more that she heard it.

"Was it really that bad?"

"I lived."

Only after she had said it she realized how close they had both been to being killed because of her completely inappropriate crush on him. She moved away a little so she could look at him. Oh, bad idea. She had to clear her throat _again._

"I'm so sorry", she softly went on. "I should have pulled myself together. I – really had it bad for you. In a way I still do."

Oh, this _was_ getting dangerous. She really shouldn't be telling him this. What on earth was he supposed to say to that.

"Sorry. Too much information I guess."

He pulled her close against his chest again.

"That's a brave thing to do. And I'm flattered."

"I hear a 'but' coming."

He didn't say it, and he didn't have to. He simply didn't feel about her that way. It made her heart ache, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. After a while she murmured against his neck:

"I bet it happens a lot."

"What does?"

"Women falling for you. Hard."

"Yeah. I leave a trail of them wherever I go."

Anna chuckled. He was making this easy and sweet instead of awkward, and she loved him for it. Even more than she did anyway.

"Can I still have this? This dance, you being so close?"

"Of course", he said, and his breath on her bare shoulder almost killed her. She completely melted into him, determined to take whatever he was willing to give, and they danced to a lot more than one song.


	6. Not a fluffy bunny

**SPECIAL EXTENDED EDITION**

**What, a chapter _after_ the epilogue? Well, think of this as a deleted scene. Stole the chapter title from ebineez01. **

**Warning: rating changed to M for sexual content and some very dirty talk. Oh and - this might turn out differently than you think.**

_Previously:_

_"I bet it happens a lot."_

_"What does?"_

_"Women falling for you. Hard."_

_"Yeah. I leave a trail of them wherever I go."_

_Anna chuckled. He was making this easy and sweet instead of awkward, and she loved him for it. Even more than she did anyway._

_"Can I still have this? This dance, you being so close?"_

_"Of course", he said, and his breath on her bare shoulder almost killed her. She completely melted into him, determined to take whatever he was willing to give, and they danced to a lot more than one song._

~o0o~

He felt so good, the solid warmth of his body against hers, his hands on her back. And did she just feel - oh God yes. There it was again: a soft, tender brush of his lips against her bare shoulder. And then he tensed.

"We should not be doing this, Anna", he breathed. "If you report me**...**"

"Not your chain of command anymore, Jack."

"It's still wrong."

She moved away from him a little to look into his eyes. She'd never seen him like this, open, vulnerable – and turned on. It made her so dizzy she thought her knees would give way. It took all her courage to say what was on her mind:

"What if _I_ think it's _right_?"

He smiled at her and let go. Then he took her hand and led her away from the dance floor and out of the bar. Once they were out of sight of the people inside he turned to her, studying her, reading her. Andshe was easy to read: she wanted him. Badly. It would be so easy, and yet it was still so wrong. She'd regret it, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow - but some day she'd regret it and hate him for taking advantage of her. Right now her eyes were pleading, and she was so hard to resist. He closed his eyes and leaned in, stopping an inch away from those gorgeous lips, waiting for her to make the decision. And she did. She closed the distance, her lips tempting his, and he gave in. She made a soft little sound that spoke volumes about how much she had longed for this, and for the length of one kiss he allowed himself to feel her, taste her, take what she was offering. When he finally broke the kiss they both needed something to ground themselves, so he rested his forehead against hers. His hand came up to tuck a single strand of hair behind her ear.

"Believe me, it's wrong. One day you'll understand."

He was gone by the time she recovered from that, so he didn't hear her soft answer:

"How can something that's wrong feel so good?"

~o0o~

Anna didn't notice him standing in the shadows when she got into her car. It took her a while, but finally she decided she could drive. He watched her taillights disappear down the road before he entered the bar once more and sat down at his table. Oh boy. Why had he turned her down again? Oh, right, something about it being the noble thing to do. Tonight, the noble thing sucked. Big time. He ordered another beer. He wasn't screwing Anna because of the emotional fallout that would bring; he wasn't screwing Evelyn because of Sam; he wasn't screwing Sam because of the frat regs. Great. He ran a hand over his face, and when he looked up again his eyes fell on – her. She sat at the bar, wine glass in hand, long, dark brown hair falling over her shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye. She cocked her head a little and smiled, and he raised his beer in a salute, nodding at her, his eyes never leaving hers. He hadn't done this in a _long _time. Before the days of his marriage, he had. Entered a bar on his own and left with some beautiful stranger determined to get her hands on him. Even _during_ the days of his marriage he could have had it, if he'd wanted to. Recently he hadn't tried. Maybe he was losing his edge, with all that mulling over Carter...it seemed _it_ still worked, though. The woman at the bar smiled a little wider and got up.

"A penny for your thoughts", she said when she stopped at his table.

"They're not worth that much", he answered, but his smile said he didn't mean to turn her down. She sat, her eyebrows raised as if to ask his permission. He nodded again.

"So, what happened to the young lady you were dancing with?"

"She had other plans."

"Oh come on, it was obvious she had it bad for you."

Jack sat back in his chair and looked at her over his beer.

"She – kinda has a crush on me."

"And?"

"And I don't feel that way about her."

She considered that.

"So you're not that kind of guy."

"What kind of guy?"

"Who'd risk emotional fallout for a one night stand."

"No. I'm not."

"Well, I don't have a crush on you. I simply think you're hot."

He couldn't help a chuckle.

"Straight to the point. And – thank you. You are quite a sight yourself."

"OK, so, now that that's settled - "

" - we play 'my place or yours'?"

"Yeah, something like that."

She checked his hands.

"Looks like your place is safe. No wife?"

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Seriously?"

"OK, I get it, not _that_ kind of guy either."

He looked at her for a moment longer and got up. Holding out his hand to her he said:

"Let's go."

They left the bar, his hand on her back. At his car she looked at him.

"I hate my given name, so I go by Cat."

"I hate my given name, too, so I go by Jack."

He opened the door to the passenger's side for her and she got in. While he walked around the truckhe briefly thought of Evelyn – more potential fallout. This was safe. Cat was just a stranger looking for a little fun. And why on earth – or any other planet for that matter – shouldn't they have that little bit of fun. When he got in the car she looked at him. "Second thoughts?"

He smiled at her. A genuine smile, because he had really started to like her. "No. You?"

She didn't answer but reached out to touch his jaw with her fingertips, and then she leaned in to kiss him. This was so different from the kiss he had shared with Anna. Anna had been careful, a little shy, not sure if he'd really let her kiss him. Cat was determined. She wanted him, and she didn't see any reason to keep that fact from him. He felt himself respond. He broke the kiss long enough to say: "Obviously not."

"Obviously", she breathed and kissed him again, her teeth grazing his lower lip. He brought up both hands to cup her head and kissed her back, hard, his tongue demanding entrance, claiming her. She parted her lips for him, let him have his way, and her hands wandered. From the back of his neck over his collarbone and chest, around his shoulder blades, down his sides. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck.

"I swear if you keep this up I'll have you right here in the car."

"That what you want?", she purred, and he just knew all it would take was for him to say 'yes'. He claimed her mouth again, holding her close to him.

"No. I want you stretched out on my bed, naked, opened for me to look at."

She let out a moan that said she was just too willing to go along with his wishes. He needed this. And he needed it rough; passionate. They had to get to his house. Quickly.

~o0o~

When she lay down on his bed she looked up at him.

"Were you serious about looking at me?"

"You bet I was."

He undressed her, enjoying every opportunity to touch her skin. Oh the thrill of an unfamiliar body, her scent, her taste. When she was completely naked she reached out to unbutton his shirt, but he caught her wrist.

"Not yet. Let me see you. All of you."

She closed her eyes and her head fell back. She could feel his gaze on her, and she heard him hum, a low sound of pleasure and anticipation. She opened her eyes. He was still fully dressed, black shirt, top button open, and blue jeans. "This is highly unfair." But she didn't move, waiting for him to indicate he wanted her hands on his body. He knelt between her thighs, still looking at her. "You are breathtaking", he murmured, and she took it as her cue. Sitting up she reached for his collar and undid the second button. No t-shirt, just the shirt on his bare skin. Hot. Her fingers found the chain that held his dog tags, and she carefully pulled them out.

"So you're military."

She turned them in her palm to be able to read them.

"O'Neill. What rank?"

He took them out of her hand and tucked them back. They felt so familiar on the bare skin of his chest, like they had been there all his life. Which they had. Almost.

"Doesn't matter."

She smiled and kissed him, running her hands across his back and under the hem of his shirt, and then back to his chest, opening another button. She savored undressing him just as much as he had savored undressing her.

"Why don't you lay back and enjoy", she breathed against his ear, and he did. Minutes later he was naked but for his dog tags that still rested on his chest. Cat trailed along them with her fingertip.

"You wanna keep them on?"

He hesitated for a moment. Technically he hadn't been obliged to wear them at all tonight, being off duty, but he rarely ever took them off. They were who he was. Cat sensed the moment of hesitation and decided to let the matter drop. So she nearly missed his answer to her question:

"I feel _really_ naked without them."

She was speechless at the intimacy of that. "That's OK, just leave them on. They look hot on you anyway."

"No." He kept looking at her. "Tonight, I _want _to feel really naked. Please take them off."

She couldn't believe how much that turned her on. She locked eyes with him to see if he was sure, and when he didn't falter she slipped them over his head and placed them on the bed side table. He let out a sigh when he heard the sound they made. It was true. _Now _he was completely naked. Rid of duty and service and regulations. No rank. No chain of command. Just Jack. She kissed his chest right where the tags had been, and it felt incredibly intimate.

His eyes shut. He stopped thinking and focused on her hands and mouth as she made her way down his body. She found all the right spots, paying close attention to every little reaction, skilled lips generously giving pleasure. And then she paused and looked at his face. He knew that look. He smiled and flipped her over on her back. He stroked her neck, cupped her breast with one hand and ran his other hand down her side. She hummed and opened her legs for him – or tried to. But he stopped her, both hands on her ankles, keeping her closed. She hesitated for a moment, but then her head fell back, a smile on her face. She knew what he was up to. His hands and mouth wandered, and even though she desperately needed to feel them between her thighs, she obediently kept her legs together. When he finally spread her open she could hardly hold back any more, and she knew she was soaking wet already. He settled between her thighs, taking in the view, breathing in her scent.

"Please, Jack."

"You're so wet...I bet you _really_ want this..."

"Oh God yes. Please touch me."

The smile on his face was downright evil. "How much longer can you take it?"

"Jack, for fuck's sake!"

He laughed out loud and finally showed some mercy. God he could barely hold back anyway. He slipped two fingers along her folds and inside of her, and she arched her back to meet him, take him deeper. When his mouth joined his hand she thought she'd lose it - and it didn't take many strokes of his tongue, teasing along her entrance and then flat against her clit, until she did. He smiled against her slick folds while she came down from her orgasm and placed a soft kiss on her clit, and then he made his way back up her body. She pulled him close and whispered: "You're incredible."

"I know", and that smile was nothing else but cheeky. She stroked his face and returned the smile.

"You wanna be on top?"

"Oh yeah", he rasped.

A few moments later he was above her, holding his body on his elbows, and entered her in one slow move. She ran her hands over his arms and shoulders, enjoying the feel of his muscles under her hands, and down his back to stroke his butt. With every thrust of his hips she grabbed him, pulling him closer, increasing the pressure, until she arched her back one last time and came again. A few breaths later she picked up the pace again, whispering into his ear: "And now, you come for me, Jack..."

He gritted his teeth. "Not yet."

She moved against him, rolling her hips. "I wanna hear it", she teased.

"_When_ I'm there, I'm gonna shoot my load inside you."

"Oh God, please -"

He thrust into her a few more times until she sobbed his name, and it ended in a long moan as she came for the third time, this time finally, blissfully taking him with her.


End file.
